(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polygonal ratchet wrench with an illuminating device, and more particularly to a polygonal ratchet, which is capable of illuminating, bi-directional application and labor-saving.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for an exploded perspective view of a conventional ratchet wrench 1. The conventional ratchet wrench 1 usually uses a socket 2 to fasten a screw or a nut upon a respective mechanical part. However, the duty of the conventional ratchet wrench 1 is only limited to perform fastening and loosening. In the case that a need exists to fix a machine in an obscure surrounding, an additional lamp or hand torch is required to illuminate the working area so that the conventional ratchet wrench 1 can work properly. Nevertheless, it is usual that the additional illuminating apparatus can not direct to the working position of the wrench 1, so the operation of the wrench 1 is still difficult in such an obscure surrounding. Further, because a hand is occupied by the lamp or hand torch, the application of the wrench 1 and the handling of the screws and nuts can only be done by a single hand, from which the work can be substantially affected.